


A Strong Bouquet

by indigomagnus (holly_violet)



Series: Holly's Ficlet Instruments Works [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Art Galleries, Clary Fray-centric, F/F, Ficletinstruments week 9: oops!, Flirting, Isabelle Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Wine, fancy people drinking fancy red wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holly_violet/pseuds/indigomagnus
Summary: So, listen. This really isn’t Clary’s usual scene.However, when you’re invited through a friend-of-a-friend to a prestigious art exhibition’s opening night, hosted by the goddamn Lightwoods, you don’t say no.





	A Strong Bouquet

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> Written for Ficletinstruments week 9.  
Prompt: Oops! Person A is trying to maneuver through a crowd with a drink, but when someone bumps into them they lose their balance and spill their drink all over person B.
> 
> and it's clary and izzy being fancy bitches because i love them sm

So, listen. This really isn’t Clary’s usual scene.

However, when you’re invited through a friend-of-a-friend to a prestigious art exhibition’s opening night, hosted by the goddamn Lightwoods, you don’t say no.

It doesn’t take too much effort to fit in with the social elite— she wears some jewellery she borrowed from her mother and a really nice dress she wore to meet her ex-boyfriend’s parents (and she thinks was decidedly  _ wasted  _ on them).

With a glass of wine in her hand and her heels clicking on the marble floor of the gallery, she looks like she belongs, and to be honest, she feels  _ great. _

There’s a small cluster of people standing around one particular sculpture, and she manages to worm her way through to get a look at it, surrounded by women who smell of an expensive perfume she can’t name. There’s enough room that the dark-haired lady standing behind her shouldn’t have been bumped, but all of a sudden Clary feels something cold and wet down her back, and the lady swears loudly.

“Shit, Jace!” Clary hears her hit him in the arm. “Go get some paper towels from someone!” Clary turns around to see what’s going on, and sighs when she spots a puddle of red wine on the floor which she assumes is also down her back. “Oh, my God, I am so sorry.”

“No, it’s alright, it wasn’t your fault,” Clary manages weakly, both because she’s really kind of pissed and because this woman is gorgeous. Her lipstick, Clary notes distantly, is the same red as the wine.

“I’ll obviously pay to have this dry-cleaned, but you can’t see it since your dress is black so you should be fine tonight,” she says quickly. “I’m Isabelle. Lightwood. Again, I am so sorry.”

Oh. So this is Isabelle Lightwood, then. Huh.

“I’m Clary Fray. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Oh, really? Do tell.” Isabelle shoulders her way through the group of people to a more secluded area, and Clary follows her.

“Well, mostly about your good looks, your fashion sense, and your grace and elegance.”

“Well, you’ve probably re-evaluated your opinion on my  _ grace  _ after I spilled wine all over you.”

“Maybe, but I’ve also confirmed the first two.”

Isabelle wiggles her eyebrows.”Well, thank you,” she says, trailing her eyes over Clary in a way that makes her feel both self-conscious and just a  _ little  _ bit turned on, which is definitely inappropriate. “And that’s coming from  _ you. _ ”

“Can I get your number? To, uh, be in touch about the dry-cleaning, of course,” Clary says, and feels very proud of herself for managing to ask without sounding like a total wimp.

“Definitely.” Clary hands over her phone, and Isabelle types in her number. “And, hey, you don’t just have to call for that. You know what they say about  _ all work and no play. _ ” She winks and turns to leave, swaying her hips in a way that is definitely intentional.

Maybe this  _ should  _ be Clary’s scene.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! this was SO MUCH FUN.
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated! x
> 
> thx for reading


End file.
